


How She Almost Got Away With Murder

by wineandwhiskey



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandwhiskey/pseuds/wineandwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Division takes recruits from the prison ranks, gives people a second chance. But this recruit has never even been arrested, so how did she get here? Six months after Nikita goes rogue, the organization searches for somebody to replace her. But they might have bitten off more than they can chew with this one. And why can't Birkhoff seem to stay away from this particular recruit? She's shaking things up in Division, and it will never be the same. BxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Almost Got Away With Murder

Location: Saks Shopping Mall

A silver car blasting Katy Perry pulls up in front of the designer outlet, driving past the full parking lot. Ignoring the sign that warns shoppers not to park in the fire lane, the door opens and a girl steps one Mary Jane heel on the pavement. She slings her purse over her shoulder, and pushes her sunglasses on top of her head. Clicking the lock button on her car, she shrugs at the other shoppers who are glaring at her for blocking the fire lane. It was as if they expected her to drive around for half an hour looking for half a space to squeeze into. Balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder, she tosses her keys into her bag.   
“Well I have nothing to wear tonight.” She reasons into her phone. “I won’t be here longer than an hour, and then I’ll meet you and dad across the street for dinner. 

Her parents have been planning this celebration dinner for the entire week to celebrate her dad’s promotion. Bill Stanford was really moving up the ranks of his insurance company. The new management came complete with an enviable company car; a sleek black jaguar, and a top floor office. They had all been ecstatic, and decided to celebrate Bill’s accomplishment with dinner out at the new fancy Italian restraint, Silvio Antonio’s. 

“Anna, you have tons of dresses in your closet.” Her mother sighed on the other end.

“But this is Silvio Antonio’s! I can’t wear just anything. When do we ever go anywhere fancy these days? This occasion deserves the perfect dress.” She looked up at the Saks sign before walking in.

“Have you even paid off your credit card bills yet?” Lisa asked.

“Well..not exactly. But I mean who has any hope of that? You’d have to be a millionaire or something. The key to credit cards is to buy whatever you want on them, and then just make the minimum payments until you die.”  
Lisa wasn’t going to have this discussion again right now. “Just don’t be late. Our reservations are at 7 pm sharp.”

“Sure thing. Love you.” Anna pushed the end button and tossed her phone back in her purse. She may have a small shopping problem but it makes her happy, so who cares?  
She walked through the store stopping at her favorite brand, Neiman Marcus. She found the perfect sapphire dress to wear to the event. Risking a look at the price tag, she noticed it read 900 dollars. Not caring, she tossed it into her shopping cart and proceeded to the register. Flirting with the cute Spanish guy behind the counter, she swipes her credit card and walks out the door. 

Walking back to her car she notices the slip of paper on her windshield. “Damn it.” She mutters. Taking out her phone once more she snaps a picture of it, before tearing it in half and throwing it in the trash outside the store. Having to go home and change, she calls her friend Wendy on the drive“ Hey Wendyy.” She says sweetly.  
“Goddamn it Anna, you got another one didn’t you?”  
“Maybee. But I was only in the store for like twenty minutes!  
“Are you ever going to learn to park correctly?” her redheaded friend asks.  
“Probably not. Could you just please make this one go away. It’s the last time I promise!”   
Anna hears a loud groan on the other line. “Fine I’ll take care of it.”  
“Thank you, love you bestie! Are we still going to see that new movie on Friday?”  
“Of course. Well I need to go if you want me to get this ticket out of the system.”

Anna’s friend was pretty good with computers. She learned how to hack things their sophomore year of high school in order to get free movie channels. She couldn’t pull off anything hardcore, but she was always hacking into the DMV to erase Anna’s parking tickets. The girl could barely go three months without getting one. Proper parking habits have never been important to her because she never had to waste hours of her life searching for spots.

Pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building, she grabs her Saks bag and goes up to her floor to change. She puts on the dress and pairs it with some black pumps. Not being able to curl her long blonde hair by herself, she flips her head over and blow dries it to add volume. Adding one last coat of eyeliner to her brown eyes, she looks in the mirror and decides she’s done. Smiling at her reflection, she turns to leave the bathroom and head to the restaurant. 

Pulling into the lot of Silvio Antonio’s, late as usual, she spots her dad’s brand new jaguar in the parking lot. As she walks into the building, she notices two big guys in fancy Italian suits intently staring.  
‘Damn’ she though. ‘Take a picture, you’d think they’d never seen a luxury car before.’  
She sees the guys getting into a black caddy and driving away. ‘Weirdos’ As she swings open the door, she notices a jaguar almost identical to her dad’s pulling up. She decides they have good taste, and walks in to meet her parents.

Anna slides into her parent’s booth. “Congratulations daddy!” she squeals excitedly, leaning over to give Bill a big hug.   
“Thank you sweetie!” Bill returns the hug.  
“I know how long you’ve waited for this opportunity, and you really deserve it.” Anna reaches into her purse, and pulls out a brown watch. “It’s no Rolex, but I figured every company man should have one of these.

Bill’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at his daughter. “Thank you Anna.” He reaches over to put it on his wrist.

The family has a great time eating the fancy food and celebrating Bill’s newfound success. They finish up the last few bites of their dessert before Bill ends the evening. “Well Anna it’s been fun, but I need to get home to bed, I need a full night of rest for all this work they have me doing.”

“It’s like they think you’re a manager or something!” Laughing at the joke, they all hug and start walking out of the restaurant. 

“I’ll see you next week for dinner!” Fiona calls, starting the long walk to her car. She had decided to park properly for once, and the only available spaces were far away, almost at the cheap Long John Silver’s next door. When she reaches her car, she pushes the button to unlock her doors, before she hears a loud explosion.  
Scared out of her wits, she blocks her ears, as she hears the other patrons screaming. She dares to look up , and sees a flaming pile of metal where her dad’s new jaguar once was. The world went still for awhile, as Anna stared blankly at the flames, oblivious to the sirens and screaming around her. Her whole body was shaking, and she could barely breathe. Once the ambulance pulled up to the car and the EMTs started to survey the damage, it started to sink it and she screamed bloody murder. Falling to the ground and hyperventilating, she dug her fingernails into the pavement panting until everything went black.

Location: Saint John’s Hospital

Anna woke with a start on a rickety hospital bed. A short brunette nurse was sitting on the neighboring bed, looking at her sympathetically.  
“You passed out from a panic attack.” She explained as if everything was as simple as that. “You’ve been out cold for a few hours.”  
“How..what…” Anna tried to catch her breath, unable to get a coherent sentence out.   
“The police would like to speak with you when you’re ready.” The nurse patted her shoulder and then left the room, unsure of what else to do to comfort the girl.   
A forty something police man walked in and sat at the edge of Anna’s bed. “There’s no easy way to tell you any of this..” he began reluctantly. “This was a mob hit gone wrong.”  
“What?” Anna said disbelievingly.  
Two mob families have been at war with each other for years now. Fat Sal ordered a hit on Mikey T, the boss of the rival mafia group.  
“What the hell does any of this shit have to do with anything?” Anna interrupted.  
The cop continued. “Mikey T has been known to frequent Silvio Antonio’s, it’s owned by his brother. Also when he goes, he always takes his black jaguar.”  
The color drained from Anna’s face. “You mean..”

“The goons rigged the wrong car.” The cop finished. “Your father’s car is the exact same model as Mikey T’s and they assumed it was his.”  
Anna stood up from the bed, half panicked, half fuming. “So those goddamn idiots just rig a car with explosives without even checking the freaking license plate! Or making sure it was his!” she started shaking.  
“These guys are idiots, and they are criminals, and we are doing everything we can to bring him to justice.” The cop reassured.  
“Great, when’s his trial, I’ll be sure to be there to spit in his face.”  
“We have been unable to apprehend him so far. We have no solid proof of him being behind the hit, and the mob soldiers he used are nowhere to be found.”  
“So he’s just going to get away with this!”  
“We are doing everything in our power to further this investigation.” The cop stands and starts to walk out of the room. “We would be happy to give you a ride back to your apartment.”

Anna slammed the door shut behind her, still in tears from today’s events “Thanks for nothing!” she fumed. “Useless freaking..” she trailed off muttering to herself. Turning on the TV, she stops on the cable news station.

“Police are still searching for the culprit of this horrendous crime. Suburban couple Lisa and Bill Stanford were the unfortunate collateral damage of this ongoing mob war. Fat Sal currently remains at large.”  
A picture of him comes up on the screen. Taking out her phone, she snaps a picture, and a nasty smile spreads over her face. “If the cops won’t take care of you Fat Sal, then I will.” She picks up her remote, and throws it at the flat screen, shattering the plasma.

One Week Later

Anna wakes to a pounding on her door. “Anna open up. Please, I just want to talk.” Her unwelcome visitor pleads.  
Throwing off the covers, causing several bottles of alcohol to clang to the floor, she shuffles over to the door. This is the last thing she needs to deal with today. Wrenching open the door, she finds herself face to face with John, the asshole who can’t leave her alone. It was tolerable when he followed her around, but lately he had graduated to full on obsessive stalking, and it was really starting to scare her.

“If I let you in for a drink, will you go away after?” 

“Of course!” she doesn’t believe him, but she’s been drinking alone for long enough. Slamming a glass on the table, she dumps some wine into it. Gladly accepting it, he starts walking around the apartment, stopping when he sees a picture of Fat Sal on her kitchen table. “What’s..” Anna rushes over and throws some old bills over the photo. “Mind your own business.” 

Anna had been researching Fat Sal all week. She was learning his likes, dislikes, business deals, and routine. The news reported many details of his life in the breaking stories following the ongoing mob pursuit. What the news couldn’t offer she found out from others. She started frequenting Mikey T’s territory, innocently asking questions about the rival boss.  
“Old Fat Sal is a sleaze ball.”  
“Can’t stay out of strip clubs for more than an hour.”  
“Likes Russian girls.”  
“Eats at Meatball Mania every Monday.”

“He has this thing about having to go in public bathroom completely alone. How weird is that?”

That last bit was very useful to her. She had a whole notepad full of details. She had decided she was going to kill Fat Sal herself. And idiot John’s appearance had sealed his fate as her fall guy. She remembered on their one date his stories of all his cool guns.   
“Hey John, could I come for dinner tonight.” She asked with fake sweetness.  
John looked completely shocked. “Of course!”   
“Great!” she said ushering him out the door. “Go start cooking, I’ll be by later.”

After her creepy stalker left, she started to plan this all out. Tomorrow was Monday, and Fat Sal would be going to Meatball Mania’s for dinner. He would undoubtedly have to use the restroom at some point during the night, and go in alone per his unusual preferences. Anna had been to the place a few days ago, and noticed some vents that went into the bathroom through the ceiling. She could grab John’s gun, climb into the vents, shoot him with the silencer on, drop the gun, and crawl back through the vents. She would make sure to wear gloves so John’s fingerprints would be on the gun, not hers. Two birds with one stone, Fat Sal would be dead, and her creepy stalker would go down for it. 

That night while eating dinner at John’s, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once upstairs she snuck into his bedroom, reached under his bed, and grabbed his gun with a scarf, shoving it into her bag. Walking back down, she gives him a brief hug. “I have to go, work early tomorrow.” She’s only half lying.

Location: Meatball Mania 6:55 pm  
Anna walks into the meatball place, with her now heavy purse slung over her shoulder. Walking into the ladies room, she walks into the stall below the air vents. Slipping on some fashion gloves to avoid fingerprints, she stands on the toilet and removes the vent cover. She clumsily climbs in and replaces the cover where she found it. Shuffling around in the air vents, she finally finds the one inside the men’s restroom. Now all there is to do is wait. Her heart is beating rapidly, and the anticipation is making time go by slower. She could have been in that vent for ten minutes or two hours, she honestly couldn’t tell the difference at that point. Finally she hears the door creak open. 

Looking through the slats, she sees the unmistakable large figure of Fat Sal walking into the room. Carefully, she pushes the vent cover off, and turns it before dragging it into the air vent with her. Picking up the gun, she waits until he begins to open one of the stall doors. Always prepared, she remembered to turn the silencer on ahead of time, so now all she needed to do was aim. 

Grasping the gun with shaking hands, she inches her index finger towards the trigger. The shot was all lined up, and Anna took a deep breath before firing. The recoil startles her, and she slides back into the vent breathing heavily. Looking down, she sees the awful mobster slumped against the stall door, bleeding through the side of his head.   
Quickly, she throws the gun to the ground, and replaces the vent cover before shuffling back to the ladies room. The light from the room seems blinding after the time spent in the dark vents, and Anna takes a second to get her bearings. She yanks off her gloves and stuffs them in her purse, yanking it closed. Going over to the mirror, she straightens out her hair, takes a calming breath, and walks back out into the restaurant.   
The large hostess stops her on her way out. “Miss, your takeout order is ready.” He hands her a styrofoam container.  
She flashes him a fake cheery smile in response. “Thank you sir. Have a great night!” Once she was at her car, she started the ignition, and proceeded calmly out of the parking lot so she wouldn’t rouse suspicion. Making a quick pit stop, she chucks the gloves in a gas station trash can, pouring a half full smoothie over it.

One Week Later

Breaking News at 10!  
“After a week investigation regarding the death of notorious mob boss Fat Sal, the police have apprehended the culprit. Sal was found shot in the restrooms of Meatball Mania, the restaurant he frequented. Authorities believe the assailant took advantage of the victim’s vulnerable status while using the restroom, and used the opportunity to walk in, shoot him dead, and then walk back out. Police have found the murder weapon stashed behind a paper towel dispenser. After a forensic investigation, police have identified the fingerprints on the gun as belonging to one John Smith. Further investigation has also revealed the gun to be registered in his name.”   
“I didn’t do it! I was set up!” The camera flashes to John Smith being dragged out of his apartment and handcuffed. “I don’t know how that gun got there!”

Bail is set for fifty thousand dollars. Trial is scheduled three months from now. 

Anna shuts off her new television with a satisfying click. She had successfully pulled it off. No one was the wiser. She had gotten revenge for her family, and she was rid of her stalker. 

Five Months Later

“Hey Steve have you seen Birkhoff?” Michael asks the young tech sitting in the back of Operations.  
“I believe he has the day off sir.” Steve responded, trembling.  
Michael sighed, and walked up to the front row of computers. He asks the tech with thick black glasses for assistance. “Why is Birkhoff always MIA on the most important ops?” The techie shrugs. “I’m going to need two strike teams sent to this location, we are to intercept a mob hit that’s about to go down.”  
“Really why?” The wide eyed tech in the back asks.  
“Percy’s orders. Just send those teams out ASAP.”  
After discussing it over with Percy, he believes this will be worth all the effort and loss.

Location: Chinese Buffet

Takeout bag in hand, Anna casually walks down the sidewalk toward the parking lot. She’s typing a long text to her friend, and not aware of her surroundings. Reaching her car, she throws her purse on the hood, and starts digging through it looking for her keys. She’s so focused on her task that she fails to notice the groups of Italian men in Armani suits coming towards her. The gun toting goons start to surround her car, and one clicks his gun. 

Wide eyed, Anna looks up and realizes she’s cornered against her car, and that these mobsters were very angry at her. “Hey guys, what’s up?” was all she managed before the firing started.   
Luckily for her, the bullets were being aimed at Sal’s men, not at her. Locked in a gunfight, the mobsters turn away from her, and start shooting at the unknown men coming out of black SUVs. Bodies start falling to the ground as the battle rages on.   
Anna takes this opportunity to grab her bag and run. Unfortunately she doesn’t get very far in her impractical high heels, and trips, falling to the ground. Reflexes kicking in, she manages to throw her arms out to catch herself, but the impact is still very painful. One of the mobsters breaks away from the warzone and grabs her by her dress strap, roughly pulling her up. Anna starts screaming and kicking, hitting the man in the knee cap with her stiletto. He groans in pain, but is undeterred and reaches for a gun on the ground. An unidentified figure tackles him to the ground and shoots him with his own weapon. As Anna watches the terrifying battle in front of her, she doesn’t notice the needle coming towards her until she’s out cold.   
Division Headquarters

A can is suddenly crushed on the table. “I’m out!” Birkhoff calls out into Operations. He looks around, searching for somebody to bring him another Red Bull. Nobody is paying any attention to him, everyone in Operations is staring at the screens and discussing tactical plans with each other. He stretches his arms above his head, and reluctantly gets up from his chair. “I guess I’ll just have to get it myself.” He mumbles. Nobody appreciates his genius, which is just the sad truth of Birkhoff’s life.   
Cracking open another can, he takes a big swig before returning to his station, resigning himself to being at the agents’ beck and call out in the field. He starts communicating with team Alpha through their com devices when Michael walks in, heading over to BIrkhoff’s station. Before he can speak to Birkhoff, one of the computer guys gets his attention. “Sir, they just brought in the next batch of recruits. You’ll need to go to their rooms and brief them when they wake up. “  
Birkhoff rolled his eyes. “That’s just great, a couple more half-brained dimwits that Percy expects us to shape into decent agents. Dealing with the recruits was one of Birkhoff’s least favorite jobs. They were dumb and unfocused tweens who didn’t take a single assignment seriously, and instead spent their instruction time cracking jokes and spreading rumors about him. Then they had the nerve to complain about him being so hostile towards them. Being mocked day in and day out, would eat away at anyone. Birkhoff would snap at them, and point out their lack of technical skills to try to gain some of his self-respect back. It didn’t work, and he just felt like a big joke in this facility. Even the agents just saw him as this little computer geek who did their bidding, and mapped out their mission locations. He was always the one spotting things on the cameras and saving everyone’s asses, but nobody ever recognized that. They all just laughed at him, or shook their heads in pity at him sitting at his terminal, chugging energy drinks until he finally passed out from exhaustion. Falling asleep at his computer was a common occurrence, which everyone thought was so hilarious. All the extra work he put in, and all he got was mockery. 

Anna woke up to a bright light turning on above her head. She sits up, noticing she’s in a strange bed in a plain white room. The last thing she remembers before waking up was being surrounded by a bunch of mobsters with guns. Trembling, she looks around the room realizing she must be in some made man’s house. The door suddenly opens, and a guy in a dark suit walks in.   
“Hello Anna. My name is Michael.” He began. He walks over to her bed and hands her some sheets of paper. “Your life is now over, but I’m here to give you a chance at a new one.”  
Anna looks at the papers. “What the hell?” she has no idea what’s going on.   
Michael turns the page. She sees a tombstone with her name on it. “Anna Stanford, this is where you’re buried. The authorities ruled your death a mob hit.”  
Anna glared at him, her heart racing. “Is this some sick threat? You’re showing me where you’re going to bury me after you kill me!” she throws the papers in his face. “That is not going to be mine, you’re not going to get me!” She jumps out of the bed and tries to run out of the room before being grabbed by Michael.   
“Let me go you Mafioso piece of shit!” she screams, struggling against his hold. 

“Anna I am not with the mob. I represent the government, an organization called Division.”  
Anna turns around facing him trying to wrench her arms out of his grasp. She reaches across his forearms and digs her nails hard into his flesh, making long deep scratches. “Ahh.” Michael grunts, temporarily letting go of her. Blood dripping down his arms, he makes it to the door before she gets the chance to move. “I’m telling you the truth. Listen, we’re the ones who saved your life and got rid of those mobsters. So why don’t we start trusting each other a little more.”

Anna looks at him skeptically. “I work for the government. We go by Division. We’re offering you a second chance, you can train to serve your country.”  
‘Why the hell would you want me?”   
“We were impressed how you managed to take out high profile target Salvatore M. He was actually on our hit list.”  
“I didn’t kill anybody! John did it! He’s in jail now.” Anna argued.  
“Yes you did a good job framing him for that. The police and media bought it, but Salvatore’s guys didn’t. Why do you think there was a mob hit on you? We were impressed that you were able to get away with your crime, and make your tormentor take the fall for it.”  
Michael knocked on the door, signaling to the guard outside. The big goon hands Michael a plastic bag. “Here are some clean clothes for you.” He said noticing the dirt on her arms, and the rips in her pants from falling on the pavement.   
Anna looks inside and sees a white tank top, gray sweater, and hideous blue corduroy pants. “I want yoga pants.” She demanded. “I’m not wearing these ugly things.”  
Michael nodded. “Okay Anna, we can accommodate that. We’re reasonable people.” He figured obliging her simple request would help form trust and cooperation. Hopefully then he could sit down with her and explain what this organization was about. 

The next day Anna starts to walk back to her room after her first training session. It wasn’t too bad actually, it was beneficial to learn some basic punch blocking skills. Some of the other recruits had noticed her yoga pants and demanded they receive them as well. One day in and she was already improving things. No one should have to wear those horrible corduroy swish pants. As she’s walking down the hall she hears a commotion going on in the women’s bathroom. She notices a messenger bad outside the door. Opening the door, she sees two other new recruits sticking some guy’s head down the toilet.   
The two recruits that were brought in with her are idiots. The first one Tommy, was fresh off the street. He seemed to still be going through the drug detoxification process. The second one Peter was absolutely horrible. He had already gotten reprimanded by Michael for ripping one of the boxing dummies to shreds with his bare hands. Most of the other recruits were scared of him. Between the two of them they didn’t have two brain cells to rub together. It wouldn’t be surprising if they ended up cancelled.  
Luckily Anna and Michael now see eye to eye. Once she realized he wasn’t part of Salvatore’s gang trying to kill her, she apologized for scratching him, and the two were able to have a good conversation. Michael told her not to worry about it, and that he’s seen worse reactions from recruits in the past.

Walking over to the stall she glares at the two idiots. “What the hell are you guys doing?” she shrieks, shoving them out of the way. With their hands off him, the guy shoots up gasping for air. “That is not funny! That is cruel, and you are going to make him sick! Look at that toilet, they never clean these nasty bathrooms!” She chases them out, their faces looking horrified when she tells them they took their victim into the wrong bathroom.   
She turns to the guy she saved from the toilet. He has shoulder length dark blonde hair, which is soaked from the toilet water, dark blue eyes, and a little bit of scruff on his face. Unlike any of the other recruits, or agents, he has on a black and white plaid shirt, dark wash jeans and converse shoes. She assumes he was a recruit since those guys wouldn’t be stupid enough to give an agent a swirly, and felt a little miffed that she wasn’t the only exception they made for the uniforms. Maybe he had literally just gotten here, and his welcome wagon consisted of a toilet dunk. “Put your head in the sink.” She instructs him.   
“What?” he looks genuinely confused.   
Shaking her head, she drags him over, and sticks his head in the sink, turning the faucet on. “Shut your eyes, and tell me if this is too hot.” Sticking her hand under the soap dispenser, she takes a glob of the soap and starts lathering it into his hair. She also takes a little and gently rubs it over his face. When she finishes she unzips her sweatshirt and hands it to him. “That should tide you over until you can get to a shower. Here, you can dry off with this rag.” He looks at her like he has no idea what to make of her.   
“I’m Anna.” She greets. “I just got here, and so did those idiots. Names are Tommy and Peter. I think Division invented a time machine and grabbed those guys right out of their caves. “The guy laughs a little at that. “I’d stay away from them if I were you, going near them equals bad times. You read me?” she smiles and starts to walk out of the bathroom.   
“I’m Birkhoff.” The guy finally responds.   
She turns around. “Nice to meet you Birkhoff.” Then she pushes open the door, and is gone from the room.

Ten Minutes Earlier  
Birkhoff runs out of Percy’s office with his proverbial tail between his legs. The boss is in a bad mood today, and as per usual takes it out on his whipping boy. Percy screamed at him for a technical difficulty that lasted ten seconds while the Alpha Team was on an op. It wasn’t even his fault, the idiot in the back of the room wasn’t paying attention and hit some wrong buttons, severing the technical connection. He sighed, Operations is only as good as its weakest member.   
The Red Bull finally catching up to him, he makes a quick stop to the bathrooms. On his way he notices two of the new recruits he saw earlier in his computer class. “Hey look it’s the tech geek!” Peter taunts, pointing at Birkhoff.   
“Nerd!” Tommy agrees. The two guys share a look before strolling over to Birkhoff, each grabbing one of his arms.   
“What the hell do you think you’re..”  
“Shh!” Tommy demands, shoving him into the women’s bathroom. They had to get him out of the hallway before one of the guards noticed.  
Dragging him into a stall, Peter pushes up the lid, and they share another smug look before shoving his head in the toilet.  
This has been a very bad day for Birkhoff. He knows he can have them severely punished, possibly even cancelled, but that didn’t erase this event from occurring. He thought he was past all this bullying, he was a well-known hacker now, not some twelve year old geek sitting alone at the lunch table. He tried to hold his breath, not wanting swallow the toilet water. Suddenly their hands come off him, and he takes this opportunity to lift his head up. He may not be a well-trained field agent, but he had some fighting skills he could use on these guys. Reaching the surface, he hears a female yelling at them. “It’s cruel! You’re going to make him sick, look at that toilet, they don’t clean these nasty bathrooms!” Birkhoff suddenly knows what their punishment is going to be. Scrubbing the bathroom ceiling to floor with a toothbrush, before a nice day spent in solitary.   
“Do you morons even know you’re in the women’s room??”  
He finally opens his eyes and sees their retreating forms. “Get the hell out seriously.” The blonde girl shoves the straggling one through the door before fixing her brown eyes on him. “Stick your head in the sink.” She says suddenly.  
What the…  
He doesn’t even have time to respond before she’s dragging him over and sticking his head under herself. “Shut your eyes, and tell me if the water’s too hot.” She warns before turning the faucet on. He suddenly feels her fingers on his scalp, lathering up the bathroom soap. Was she washing his hair for him? Birkhoff just stood there at the sink in shock. She then spread a thin layer of soap over his face before rinsing him and turning the faucet off. “That should hold you over until you can get to a shower.” He opens his eyes and sees her handing him her sweatshirt. “You can dry off with this rag.” She stays there with her arm outstretched until he finally takes it, and uses it to dry his dripping hair.   
“I’m Anna. I just got here and so did those idiots, Tommy and Peter. I think Division has invented a time machine and snatched them right out of their caves” he cracked a small smile at the joke. She was kind of funny. “I would stay away from them if I were you, going near them equals bad times, you read me.” Oh Birkhoff didn’t need to stay away from them, they needed to stay away from Birkhoff. Those idiots were going to be very sorry. He notices Anna is about to walk out of the bathroom. “I’m Birkhoff.” He says quietly. She turns and gives him the first smile he thinks he’s ever received at Division. “Nice to meet you Birkhoff.” She then opens the door and walks out leaving him standing there with her sweatshirt and a weird feeling in his stomach. Nobody had ever been that nice to him before. He wishes that he had someone to help clean him up back in school. He was thankful that he was at least cleaner now, and didn’t have to walk through the Division halls wet with toilet water, enduring the judgmental stares of everybody he walked by.   
After showering in the recruit locker rooms, he walks by the open bathrooms propped open by door stops, and sees Tommy scrubbing the women’s room, and Peter scrubbing the men’s. He gives them a smug smile on the way by. That’ll teach them to mess with Seymour Birkhoff.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter! I don't know where the swirly thing came from. Its just something I thought two jock guys would try to do to a "geek", and they were stupid enough to mess with Birkhoff. Let me know what you think in a comment, pretty please.


End file.
